Frozen hearts in love
by Kalisca
Summary: "Steve had finally told the God he wasn't interested in men, which only lead Loki to tell him he wasn't a man." Loki/Steve, Lime.


Disclaimer: Steve and Loki belong to Marvel, I only get to write about them doing...stuff together. ;)

I think it's the first ever Lime I'm doing instead of an actual Lemon! I'm such a perv.

Also, all my thanks to Promise Oh Sum for being my beta and correcting my bad English. Love ya!

* * *

**Frozen hearts in love**

''So you're coming from the past?''

It had been two months since Loki had turn himself to the Avengers to amend for his past crimes. He wanted to help people, to save them, even if he was the God of Mischief. He knew he could use his silver tongue at good ends, and so he'd tried. At first, the Avengers were reluctant but Fury had accepted him in, and they discovered he wasn't a bad company. He was brilliant, could make even Natasha laugh (which happened to be an accomplishment in itself), so he had become an official part of the Avengers.

''I do. I hibernated for seventy years. I thought Tony had told you already. ''

''Yes, but it's always more interesting to hear it from the man himself.'' And Loki had shown an... interest in the Captain America from the start. He liked to flirt with the naive man, charming and gentleman as always. Steve hadn't know how to react at first with all these attentions. He had finally told the God he wasn't interested in men, which only lead Loki to tell him he wasn't a man. It was frustrating, because Steve's good manners restricted him from just saying to the Norse god to leave him alone.

Honestly, though, he was kind of flattered by all of this, it was the first time someone ever shown that much interest in him, and not only in his_ super nice muscled ass_ and _gorgeous body_ but also in his intriguing personality and sense of justice. Sense of justice... he didn't know what to make of that one.

''What are you up in the gym anyway?'' Asked Steve, turning to put down some weight he was working with.

''Are you trying to change the topic, Steve?'' He was the only one he didn't call formally, not that the Captain really minded. It was still better than 'Capsicle'...

''What do you want to know about my previous life, then?'' He was breathing hard, having done a couple of series, and he felt pumped, ready for battle. His gaze caught Loki's when he faced him again, who was busy observing his muscles, and he tried his hardest not to flush. Maybe he wasn't interested only in his physique, but it seemed like he didn't dislike the view either.

''I'm curious to know how a normal Brooklyn boy, like you describe yourself back then, have gained so much power, but still stayed with the same respect for human beings.'' Loki had approached, his emerald eyes now fixed on his, and was now standing a few feet from him.

''I'm still human, besides all the things I got injected.''

''Your own stupidity brought you here, surprisely enough. You wanted so much to be accepted that you let them experiment on you.'' His words hurt, because he knew they were true. He wasn't one to let himself be insulted without reacting, though, and that would never change.

''You would have done the same. You nearly destroyed a planet to get noticed by your people and your father.''

''He is not my father!'' Loki had not shout, but Steve could clearly see the pain in those beautiful eyes. ''He never was, he lied to me for all these years.''

''Maybe he loved you so much - and I'm sure he still does - he didn't want you to know you had a part of the enemy in you.'' Loki didn't respond, but he turned around. Steve thought he'd leave, but then he faced him again.

''I'm sorry, I should not ask about your past when mine is still so painful for me. I only wanted to... no, I'll leave you to your activity.''

It was the first time Loki acted this way with him, and it hurt Steve more than it should have. He wasn't one to question his feelings, so he stopped him before he could leave. His bare arm felt cold but nice in his large hand. ''Wait. What did you wanted to ask me?''

The god's turned his face back to him, gauging him. Finally, he said: ''I wanted to go watch a movie to the cinema, you know the one Stark usually goes? There is currently a classical movie from the thirties, you probably know it.'' Was Loki babbling? Steve stopped a laugh from coming out.

''Sure, I'd like to. What time? I need to shower first, but I'd be ready soon.'' He answered without realizing he had said the 'S' word... Each time he would say 'Shower', the god would look at him with a smirk, sometimes asking to join, which would make the first Avenger blush.

''You have plenty of time, it starts in two hours. I'll see you later.'' And he was gone with a last smile. Steve couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He knew those smiles were only destined to him, and despite everything, he liked that. Maybe he was beginning to feel something for the Norse god? ... Yeah, let's not think about that.

Loki was still the God of Mischief, and he had done a couple of bad jokes these past few months. Thor and him would argue a lot, sometimes their voices were loud enough for him to hear from the floor below. Thor did love his adopted brother though, and the feelings were reciprocated, but these fights were inevitable, and Steve never knew what it was about. Asgardian affairs, probably.

To his surprise, going to the cinema alone with Loki wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it'd be. He made Steve laugh with some careless comments that he seemed to say without really thinking. Loki speaking his mind, that was something he liked.

He had never watched the movie before, but he could understand why it had become a classical. He had thrown side glances to the god throughout the movie, watching his profile, admiring him without even realizing it. His features were perfectly chiseled with high royal cheekbones under soft-looking skin... He was beautiful.

After the movie, they decided to go eat something - ''no more shawarma, please''. They settled in a small café, cozy and intimate. Perfect for a date (but that wasn't what they were doing, right?). Their hot chocolate was delicious.

''So, tell me about that last hobby of yours.'' Steve asked after a sip of his drink. Loki had instead choose tea, with cranberries biscotti. He would sometimes lick off the crumbles off his long fingers, and the captain found it hard not to stare.

He smiled. ''You're talking about that television show I'm currently watching, Breaking Bad? This is so interesting, and I love to be surprised by the current of events.'' His eyes were more brilliant as he began to talk about the show. He really was passionate about it, having watched the four first seasons in less than a month, through his busy schedule.

''That Walter White is caught in the middle of all these drug stories because he can't stop cooking meth?'' His hot chocolate was almost gone, sadly.

''In a way, yes. It's not something you can stop just because you want to, once you begin to have contracts and you've become well-known.'' Loki frowned. ''A bit like me, when you think about it. But I've changed.''

Steve nodded, smiling a bit. ''You did. It seems like a lot of talking and little bit of action, I'm not sure I would like it if I were to watch it.''

To that, Loki grinned. ''No, of course there's a lot of talking, but some episodes have guns, blood and murders in them. Maybe we could watch the first episode sometimes, if you'd like to.''

''Sure. If it can interest a god, why not me?''

To his delight, Loki's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink, and he cleared his throat. They continued to talk for a while, of their current hobbies mostly. It was late when they returned to the Avengers Tower, but neither minded.

''I had a really nice evening. Thank you for inviting me.'' Said Steve when they arrived.

''It was my pleasure, Steve. You are a handsome company.'' The captain couldn't help but smile shily at his heavy look, glancing down at his feet for a moment.

''Listen, um... I never had any date before- considering it was what we just had, and I know you've been interesting in me for quite a while, but I, uh...'' He wasn't good with words. Loki's beautiful smile helped him a bit. ''I hope you won't think I'm a tease for doing this.'' And he kissed him. He wasn't sure how much pressure he was allowed, so it was a bit clumsy, but he put his heart into it. He licked his lips unconsciously after putting away, staring at him.

''I'll think you're a tease if you leave me with only this.'' Loki's deep voice, filled with desire and lust, made him shiver, and he was put into another kiss, much more deep and needy. He moaned, warping his muscled arms around the god's waist as he returned the kiss with the same need.

''Loki...'' moaned Steve against his lips when the other one pressed against his ass to bring them closer, palming his cheeks and grinding against him. He was being the damn tease, and they were still in the middle of the living room!

''I've wanted you for so long, Steve Rogers.'' Loki purred in his ear, his breath tickling it. ''Would you mind continuing this in one of our rooms?'' The god gasped when the bigger one began to lick the long column of his neck, nibbling and softly biting here and there. His fingers prodded under the god's shirt, feeling and caressing the cool flesh underneath. His sides were a bit ticklish, but he didn't want to laugh at all right at the moment. How could someone who was blushing while admitting his feelings a mere moment ago could now be so sexy and dominant and- oh, that felt really good...

''Do it again!'' It was Loki's turn to moan without restraint, giving the other one more access to his neck. Steve did as he was told and bit again softly where the neck and shoulder were meeting. The Asgardian moaned again and made sure there was no free space between their bodies. Without another though, he teleported them into his own room.

''Oh...'' The first avenger felt dizzy for a few seconds, looking around them. ''I forgot about that little trick of yours.'' That earned him a deep chuckle.

''There's a lot of tricks I never showed you before, and they don't all involve magic.'' He said lazily, his burning eyes caressing his face, and he began to undress. Steve gulped, watching the long digits move around to show more and more pale and soft-looking skin. When he saw a cute collarbone poking out, he couldn't help but go kiss and tease it. Another moan escaped the god, who had closed his eyes under the administration. He was pushed on the large bed, where he was undressed by slightly clumsy large hands and kissed his breath away. This was going to be good...

They spent the next few hours discovering the other's body, putting their marks on it. Steve didn't need a lot of instructions to know what to do, he knew how to make initiatives, and Loki liked that very much. He wasn't the only one with a talented tongue...

What disturbed him a bit was the cuddles afterwards. He wasn't used to it, he would usually flew away from his lovers after having what he wanted, but the feeling of Steve's large, warm, cozy and naked body against his back wasn't displeasing at all, he had to admit. A muscled arm was around his middle, and a breath was gently tickling his neck with each expiration. Loki was comfortable in that unfamiliar cocoon of...love? He didn't even know himself. He was really interested into the man, and he liked him very much, but... love was still an unfamiliar feeling to him.

''So...'' The god began, gently caressing Steve's arm. '' What's your first impression of sex?''

The captain chuckled. ''It felt great, but I wonder if sex itself is good, or if it was even better doing it with a god.'' That earned him a smile as Loki half-turned to face him.

''It's an act as old as the worlds, there's no trick behind it, even if I do believe that flexibility and creativity may help in that matter.''

''Mmm, I shall take note of that for next time.'' For next time? Yes, Steve decided, there would definitely be a next time. He wouldn't hide to himself that he liked Loki, he liked being with him and talking with him. He liked his laugh, his eyes shining even more when he smiled, the sharp features of his beautiful face... Okay, so maybe he liked very much the guy.

''Next time? I like that idea...'' Loki smiled before kissing his arm. He took back his original position, moving a bit to feel Steve's skin. It felt really nice.

He was slowly falling asleep as the sun was creeping its way in the sky and through a crack in the curtains. Behind him, Steve tightened his grip around the god's narrow waist, but he was already asleep. Sex was taking a lot more stamina that he had thought, especially when doing it five times in a row.

**End**

* * *

The thought of Loki in love with Steve and chasing after him is delicious to me, because the Captain is so naive and wants to do what is right, and Loki is the opposite, and they could be so cute together awww *fangirl mode on* Anyway, my otp is Loki/MostlyAnyone, so I'm easily satisfied.

I hope you enjoyed, and the reviews are always appreciated!

Kalisca xxx


End file.
